Melody Playing
by Goodbye Angel
Summary: I looked to the lit up night sky, the clouds were moving in. The weather man had been correct, it would soon be snowing. The sky tonight reminded me of her and the first time we met. The sky now looked exactly like it did then.


**_Melody Playing_**

_A Draco and Arela (OC) one-shot  
_

I looked to the lit up night sky, the clouds were moving in. The weather man had been correct, it would soon be snowing. The sky tonight reminded me of her and the first time we met. The sky now looked exactly like it did then.

It was back at home over the Christmas holiday. I had gone home that year as I usually did. That year was different though, it had snowed. I wasn't sure why and I hadn't really thought about it at the time, but I felt the sudden urge to go outside to watch the snow fall. It was quite late at night and everyone but I was asleep, I hadn't been able to fall asleep. So I slipped out of the house and strolled down the long driveway, the snow falling onto my shoulders and the ground around me. It created a thin sheet of what looked like white clouds along the ground.

I heard then as I reached the end of the driveway, a soft singing coming up the road. It sounded like a young girl, but what was she doing out so late? It was dangerous. The girl soon came into my view as she danced along the snow covered street singing softly of angels and white clouds.

She was a cute girl, but I was shocked to realize she was so close to my age. Her shoulder reaching, orange-blonde hair flowed in the cold winter wind. Her chocolate brown eyes were filled with such happiness, happiness that I had not seen around here in such a long time.

As she pushed her short hair out of her face she saw me. Instantly her face lit up and she walked over to me. She seemed a little too friendly and I quickly wondered what her parents had – or hadn't in this case – taught her. Didn't she know better then to talk to strangers? I hadn't been given a chance to ask her about it though as she spoke, asking me if I was out enjoying the snow like she was. I wasn't sure exactly how to answer, was I really enjoying the snow? I didn't like the cold very much, but still I said yes.

She seemed to like my respond as she took my hands and tried to get me to dance. I didn't dance though and tried to tell her that. She didn't seem like the type to listen as she smiled to me and said that if you like something you should show it. She showed her happiness for the snow by dancing and singing softly.

It was then that she asked me what I did to show my happiness for something. For the first time in a long while I found myself left without an answer. I had no idea how to respond. She giggled at my reaction – or lack of one. Once again she took my hand somehow getting me to sway back and forth, dancing with her a bit.

Though I would make this known to anyone, including her, she had a cute smile and I liked to see her happy. She was so carefree and innocent, so happy and loving. She was the type of company one might think I would hate and at one time I too would have thought so but I liked her company more then that of anyone else. It surprised me but her happiness and carefree smile made me want to smile. It was her happiness that I liked so much.

I watched as she spun around like a perfect ballerina. She was singing again softly, still trying almost in vein to get me to dance beside her but the most she could get me to do was sway slightly to the music of her voice.

Sadly, it was to my dismay that our time together had to end so soon. It was getting later and later with each inch of snow and with that said, the snow was getting deeper and the air colder. I finally had to send her home. I told her to hurry home and get under the warm blankets before she couldn't feel her feet anymore because they had gotten so cold. She giggled and kissed my cheek saying I was probably right, she'd already been out here for a while.

I watched from the end of my driveway as she danced off down the street, singing softly as she went into the direction of what I thought was her home. I stood there for some time, even after I couldn't see her anymore. Somewhere inside, somehow she had given me hope in a future I couldn't understand. She made me believe that things would one day be okay.

It's been a few years since then and every time it snows I think of her. She's my hope on these cold winter nights when I sit here all alone. Slowly, a soft humming came from my throat. It was a melody that she had never let me forget. It was the memories and the melody that she had left me with before she left. She taught me to show my happiness for the beautiful snow, no matter how cold it was.

Now, whenever I feel at a loss, I remember the melody and play it over in my mind. Its my hope and belief in the future. She's my everlasting reminder that there are things to be happy for, even if those things aren't made clear.

Come to think of it, I never saw her before that night and I've never seen her since. I never even got her name…


End file.
